The Son of The Wolverine
by robert32514
Summary: A young mage of both magical and mutant heritage will find himself fighting two wars on two fronts, but he will not be alone. His father, The Wolverine will fight by his side. Re-write.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of the Wolverine**

**Ch. 1 Awakening**

**I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men**

**J. K. Rowling and Marvel does.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Awakening**

** June 24, 2005 Little Hangleton Cementary **

"Come out, come out Potter, face your death, just like your mud-blood mother.", Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort spat at Harry Potter hid behind a huge crypt. Here he was outnumbered by loyal Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. Just under 30 minutes ago, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail. Finding himself an unwilling champion of this thrice cursed Tournament, Dark Lords using his blood to come back from the dead and wanting to kill him still, living with The Durselys and putting up with the abuse, both physically and mentally, and then for this bastard to call his mother Lily a mud-blood, it was all too much as Harry's mind raged with itself as he grabbed his head in despair. All of a sudden, something within him snapped.

His scratches and knife wound began to heal as all of a sudden a new presence was inside of his head and before he knew it, a loud screeching was heard as his head split open and a black cloud like object was expelled from his lightening scar shrieking, only to vanish into nothingness moments later. Then his hands began to itch and then to his surprise, bone like claws began to grow from between his knuckles. Three claws per hand. Crying out in pain and rage, he screamed out to the sky itself. His senses went into overdrive as the new presence brought out an animal side, a side demanding blood. His eye sight became blurry. As he removed his glasses with out scratching himself, he noticed he could now see better than he ever had. Grinning in an almost feral like state, he was brought out of his musings as the beast inside him took over when a taunting voice called out to him.

He knew this voice as images of his mother being killed by this monster, Ginny Weasley being possessed by him, Cedric being killed, Sirius being on the run. The beast inside him demanded retribution, and it would not be denied.

**West Chester, New York Cerebro Room**

"My god, what is this I sense." Asked a bald elderly man in an electronic wheel chair. His name was Charles Xavier. A mutant telepath who was currently pushing Cerebro further than before to get an accurate reading, he found what he needed and what he saw appalled him. A new mutant, who looked one way at first and the next, a change that resulted in a younger version of Wolverine or better known as Logan. He dove into the boys mind while keeping as far away from his newly awakened animal side.

He found said boys name. Harry James Potter. Searching his memories, what he saw sickened him. After searching a bit more, he found out everything he needed to know.

A secret society of magic users and this boy, Harry Potter may be Logan's son. He knew the boy was about to fight for his life, so without a moment to lose he summoned the X-Men as he was himself prepped and ready to go on the X-Jet. As they pushed the newly fixed Black Bird to her limits, Charles brought what he found to Logan's attention. If he was right, and with what he saw he was pretty sure, then Logan's life was about to get a lot more interesting.

"So let me get this straight, you think this kid is mine?" Logan asked with a bit of skepticism.

"Does a woman who had lighter red hair than Jean's with green eyes named Lily with a British accent come to mind Logan?"

Logan closing his eyes, and began to concentrate.

**Flashback begins**

_Suddenly, he remembered after one of his cage fights in Canada, a beautiful woman who caught his eye. He remembered smelling wild flowers and sensing something within her that just drove him nuts, but that part may have been the amount of beer he drank that night. When he took her into his bed after she came to him and began to kiss him, he had asked her name. Only one word came out. "Lily!". _

_ "My name's Logan." he had breathed as he began to kiss her with abandon again. She had drove his inner beastial self mad with lust that night. Time after time, they came together for days that they spent together. Then one day, she was gone. He had woken up with a letter on her pillow detailing that she had to return to Scotland due to a madman that was killing her people. She told him to be ready. That one day, she would leave him with a gift for what he did for her._

** Flashback ends**

He opened his eyes wide uttering "Lily."

Looking to Charles with a fierce determination , then to the pilot and weather mutant Storm he asked, "How long till we're there, Storm?"

"If these calculations from the Professor are right, then estimated time of arrival at full speed, 30 minutes.", was her answer.

Logan leaned back as he remembered the good times with Lily, if this mutant and apparent mage was his kid, and if this supposed Dark Lord was currently trying to kill his cub, blood would run, and there would be no where safe for the man who had dared harm a hair on his sons head.

**Currently in Little Hangleton**

Harry Potter was about to have the fight of his life as he had came out from behind the crypt to face his enemies and they all saw the changes on the Potter Heir, and with the look he was currently sporting, all of them including Lucius Malfoys felt fear of a different nature. All of them began to back away as Harry Potter advanced slowly sporting foot long bone-like claws from his hand and his eyes shining gold. His hair which was originally a mess, now had a wolf like quality to it that made him look even more dangerous than before.

"Potter, what has happened to you?" Voldemort demanded.

If Harry was listening, he didn't show it as he kept advancing slowly as his eyes continues to glow even more under the moons light.

"Potter...Potter...POTTER."

It was like nobody was home inside the boys mind and with the way those claws on his hands looked, Voldemort felt dread for the first time as the young boy that was Harry Potter began to pick up the pace of his walk and then started running at him.

Suddenly Harry sprang to the air at him with both clawed fists extended and his face contorted in such a way as to roar at him while in midair. He only had seconds before the Potter brat reached him, so he used his second favorite curse. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green flash of the killing curse hit true, as Harry Potter was sent sailing until he went through a tall tombstone. Everyone present including Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, thought it was over, until a groan was heard as Harry Potter got back up with his shirt now obliterated. His skin which had been burned began to heal before everyone's eyes as Harry Potter spat a bit of blood to the ground, and began to chuckle as he began to advance yet again. "If that's the best you can do, then you're really screwed, **BECAUSE NOW IT'S MY TURN!"**, he screamed as he began to run at his parents killer again.

"Kill him, kill Harry Potter and bring me his body." Lord Voldemort once again making demands of his Death Eaters. They charged at Harry as he began to charge them himself. Launching himself into the air yet again, he attacked slashing and gutting his way through to his enemy. Lucius Malfoy seeing that no matter what spell he hit Potter with, it literally had no effect as Potter healed seconds later. Then he also watched his Lord retreat and disapparate with fear in his eyes. Potter then was attacked by Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew from behind with his knife, only for Potter to turn and slice off his new Silver hand and his other human hand. Yanking said knife from his back as it too healed, Harry looked at Pettigrew with a killer grin. Leaving Pettigrew without both hands, he then impaled him in his knees with his bone claws and the knife imbedded in his right ass cheek so not to scurry away like the rat he was. Lucius Malfoy knew from watching Potter continue to attack and kill his comrades considered that this fight was a lost cause, he knew when to retreat and when to run, so that's exactly what he did. He apparated the hell out of there.

The others weren't so smart, as more of the others continued to fight the now feral child, a wind picked up as the night skies began to cloud up. Then lightening began to circulate within the clouds as a different roar was heard and several Death Eaters wound up with metal claws protruding from their backs to their chests as they died gurgling on their own blood.

Moments later after much slashing and killing, it was over as The Wolverine looked up into the sky and holding a bloodied hand to his earpiece, "Ok Storm, it's over, give us some light here would ya?"

With that, the clouds disappeared and the moon shone in it's bright glory once again and a sleek black jet shimmered into existence in the air as Logan looked upon a still feral young version of him. "Storm, land the jet. But whatever you do, do not open that canopy and do not get out. Wait for my go ahead."

"Roger Logan!" came her reply.

"Kid, can you hear me? Can you understand me?" Logan not getting an answer as he gazed at what he now knew to be his son covered in these assholes blood with a feral glow in his eyes preparing to ready himself to attack Logan. Harry was too far gone. He tried another tactic, "Charles, can you you reach him?"

"I will try Logan, just be ready to move."

A second later his son began to grab his head as if he was fighting an unknown presence trying to get into his mind.

"The Cubs own inner animal is fighting the bald one." Logans own inner animal spoke in fascination. "I know bub, and that's what worries me." Logan spoke back.

Seeing the cubs claws recede as he fell to his knees, he then slowly moved forward until he was kneeling before his "Son!" "Harry, can you hear me cub? Come on, speak to me kid."

Seeing his son look up, he then saw the golden eyes of his cub revert back to the same green eyes his mother had when they were together.

"Wh..Who are you?" his voice laced in fear.

"My names Logan, and I'm here to help."

"Ce...Cedric, where's Cedric?" Looking around until he found a stick that Logan guessed was his wand, he then found who he was searching for, then ran to the body of his fallen friend and summoned a bleeding handless rat-looking man and a strange glass cup to him with what can only be construed as a loud pop, disappeared.

"Charles? Where did he go?" Logan asked in dread, wide eyed.

"It's alright Logan, I have his location. Come, let's go find your way word son and get some answers."

With that, Logan took one last look around at the carnage, snorted and spat on the ground at the littered dead, and ran back to the Black Bird. He would do whatever it took to get the answers he needed about his son, no matter what, and nobody would keep him from his Cub. Nobody.


	2. Chapter 2 The truth will set him free

**The Son of The Wolverine**

**Ch. 2 The truth will set him free.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men.**

**J. K. Rowling and Marvel studios do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 The truth will set him free.**

Harrys sense of awareness came about when he felt an unknown presence pull him back from the darkness as his newly born animal side took over. The voice was coming from the direction of where he could make out a small bit of light in the darkness.

**"Harry...Harry...Harry, come back. Come back to the light."** A British male voice called out to him from within his mind. Harry willed himself to follow the voice as best as he could.

As he got nearer, it was then he saw the beast that was now apart of him, was now fighting to remain in control, fighting the unknown presence who was apparently older and stronger as the mans visage turned to him after placing the beast behind a temporary barred wall. The man whom the voice belonged to was a bald, aged man, obviously British, as he turned to Harry and said, **"Hello Harry, my name is Charles Xavier."**

** "Your voice, I heard you."**

** "Yes Harry, you did. I can't hold your other half back for long, will you be willing take back control of yourself before he gets loose."**

Harry turned to person that called himself Charles Xavier, as he spoke to him. And as he then gazed upon a beastial version of himself, with claws and wild animal-like hair, with an almost beastial quality of a being. It began tearing at the bars that surrounded it, trying to get free.

**"Is that...me?" **he asked fearfully.

Charles solemnly nodded as he answered, **"Yes Harry, it's another part of your psyche within your mind. Unleashed, it can be quite destructive as you or rather it, has already killed several men who tried to kill you tonight. But I digress, we must go, before your other half gets loose."**

Harry could see what he was talking about as cracks within his beastial sides cage made themselves present. Harry looked back at this Charles Xavier who held his hand out to Harry whom Harry felt he could trust, nodded and grabbed his hand as they flew towards the light together. All the while, Harry could hear the beast that he now knew was in him howl loudly in anger, yet in despair as well, as Harry was embraced by the light.

Harry awoke to finding himself on his knees with blood all over his hands and body. He was shirtless with various scratches that was healing at a phenomenal rate. An unknown voice that seemed distant was calling out to him as his hearing was balancing itself out. "Harry, can you hear me cub? Come on, speak to me kid."

Harry looked up into the mans eyes as he for some reason unknown to him felt he knew this man, as if his eyes had gazed upon someone he should have known, for all of these years. "Wh...Who are you?" he asked as he gazed upon the brown eyed, wild haired man.

"My name's Logan, and I'm here to help."

Shaking off these thoughts, Harry looked around at the carnage all around him as his eyes sought out Cedrics body. As his eyes spotted his fallen friend, he pulled himself away from this 'Logan' character as he ran to Cedrics downed form and then spotted Pettigrew whom he summoned shortly after summoning both his own and Cedrics wand. Once Peter was within his grasp, bleeding though he was, Harry then summoned the cup that brought him and Cedric to this Godforsaken Graveyard. When he touched the cup as he remained atop of Cedricsbody with Peter now firmly in his grasp, he felt the pull behind his naval passages as the Port-key took them back to Hogwarts.

The sign showing that he had succeeded on their return was when the jarring sensation of him landing on top of his friends now cold corpse. He checked to make sure Pettigrew was still in his hands as his fist curled around the rat bastards coat. Looking up, he noticed a silent crowd of onlookers and then a scream followed by cries and shouts. So many that his ears began to hurt. Yet he would not be moved from where he was or from releasing Peter. Deciding enough was enough, he took his wand out as he noticed Dumbledore and Alastor Moody coming near him.

Raising his wand high, he sent off a spell he memorized from his studies, as his wand shot off a sound like a canon as both Dumbledore and Moody stopped. Cedrics father pushed his way through both men as Harry yanked Pettigrew up and turned his head to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Half dragging the now pale prisoner, Harry smelt the blood flowing from Pettigrews wounds but didn't care as he then proceeded to drop the half dead traitor. "Pettigrew alive, just as I told you last year. He murdered Cedric Diggory on this very night to resurrect Voldemort. Whether you believe me now or not doesn't matter. What does is Peter facing justice for my parents murder and Cedrics as well."

The Minister who looked like he had swallowed something sour could only nod as he did in fact recognize Peter Pettigrew. "Of co...course Mr. Potter. He'll be tried as soon as possible."

"Better heal him first minister, he's bleeding profusely due to some serious wounds from our dueling. Also, I want the search and kissed on sight order on Sirius Black called off."

The minister could only nod as he gazed upon the bloody young man in front of him. Harry nodded as he took the ministers hand as the minister could barely raise his own due to shock. Suddenly, a rumble from the sky drew everyone minus Amos Diggory as a bolt of Lightening came down and struck Alastor Moody who had his wand out and had apparently been advancing upon Harry from behind. As he landed a few feet away, he began to change as Dumbledore's eyes widened as the man now before him was someone that should have been dead. Kneeling and searching for a pulse, he nodded in satisfaction as he found it. He then cast ropes upon the mans body and levitated it towards the minister and Harry.

But the final surprise would be a wind that picked up for reason or another as a sound no one save several muggle-borns and several half-bloods were familiar with. Just then, a shape began to take form as a plane that those same muggle-borns and half-bloods did indeed recognize, came into view as an XR-71 Black-Bird came into existence.

As its wheels came out for a landing, many a witch and wizard had to hold out their arms to keep any debris from their eyes as its engines had a mighty gust. As it wound down, Dumbledore already had the patron medical nurse take Peter and the fake "Moody" back to Hogwarts while they dealt with this.

When the Jet itself was fully powered down, Harry pushed himself forward as he recognized the plane from the graveyard when 'Logan' called out to him as 'Charles' helped him come back from the brink.

"Harry, I think yo..."Dumbledore began

"Stuff it Dumbledore, I wanna see. I gotta know about someone aboard that thing." Harry growled out.

"Harry please, listen..."

**"I said be silent."** Harry yelled, releasing unknowingly to himself a buildup of his magical aura.

Dumbledore sensing the boys barely repressed magic was forced to back off as Harry walked forward.

Suddenly, a ramp from underneath the plane opened as the same man who aided Harry in the graveyard, the man who called himself Logan, walked down first and then looked directly at Harry. Harry then got a good look at this man and could have sworn he saw this man once before in his life, as his newly awakened beast was clawing to get out and meet its maker.

Harry stopped several feet away from the man and growled in challenge. The older man returned the challenge by releasing his own beast demanding the young cub to submit before the Alpha. No matter how hard Harry tried, his beast submitted as Harry lowered his head in submission. The older man 'Humphed' in satisfaction as he knelt before the scrawny young man.

"Hey Cub, you shouldn't have run off like that. Next time, I might not be able to find you." The Alpha spoke as his voice demanded obedience. Harry whined a bit as his inner animal was feeling bad for running out on his Alpha.

"Who...Who are...you?" Harry asked as the elder man used his right hand to raise his chin to get a good look at him.

"I'm your father cub. You don't think you got your claws from anybody else, do you?" With that, 'Logan' raised his left hand and made a fist and popped his claws that were metallic where as Harry did the same and popped his own claws that matched except his were made of bone. Logan brought his metal claws next to Harry's as Harry went wide-eyed and looked at the mans eyes which were gold rimmed.

"We're the same. You are my father, but how?" Harry whispered.

"Long story, I..."

Whatever Logan was gonna say was interrupted as a voice stopped him before he could finish.

"I must ask you to step away from Harry Potter." Albus Dumbledore demanded with a wand raised. His eyes without the usual sparkle.

"On who's authority?" Logan growled, popping his claws on his other hand.

"His headmaster and magical guardian!" Dumbledore said with a look of smugness that made you wanna rip his head off.

"I'm afraid that's a lie Albus Dumbledore. You were never the boy's magical Guardian let alone the fact that you have tried in the past and failed to steal from his vaults at Gringotts." A new voice spoke as someone Harry recognized as Charles Xavier, who Harry and everyone else noticed was in a wheel chair, rolled up in to come to Harry's defense.

Harry looked towards Dumbledore with shock that was soon replaced with anger as the betrayal of Dumbledore was revealed in front of everyone.

"I do not know what you speak of and do not enjoy being accused of such things. Who are you?"

"I am Charles Xavier, and this man holding young Harry from attacking you," and everyone could now see that that was very true as Harry struggled in Logans grip. "Is in fact Harry's father. James Potter may have made the boy his Heir and adopted him through a blood ritual as you full well knew, but Logan is biologically his son in every meaning of the word."

"Albus, what is he talking about?" The Minister asked as everyone was now backing away from Dumbledore with murder in their eyes. The Minister then turned to Xavier, "Excuse me, but can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Certainly Minister, may I suggest you also call on the Aurors including the head of the Aurors Amelia Bones, because a grave misjustice has been done to young Harry by Albus Dumbledore."

"No need, I'm already here." A voice called out as Albus Dumbledore fell as if his strings had been cut. A woman with red hair that was barely graying on the sides with a monocle in her right eye. She was sporting a gray dress with a matching gray skirt. "We can speak inside his office."

Moments later after Charles, Logan, and even Ororo who preferred Storm were within Dumbledore's office, Charles had began an explanation into what mutants were. The Minister was astounded to find that there were beings not magical, but not entirely human who were being born every day. But it was a solemn Xavier who had found Harry via a machine he called Cerebro that he uses to search for and identify mutants or those with Genes outside of the norm. when he had found out about Harry, he informed Logan as Harry's mutation had become active. Charles and even Logan explained what had happened upon their arrival at the graveyard. When the Minister looked like he might call out for Aurors, it was Amelia Bones who stopped him before such a thing could be sprouted. When Amelia asked about the Lightening hitting one of her own, Charles explained that it was one of Storms gifts since her mutation was the ability to effect and manipulate the weather, as someone who he found had been ingesting a potion, someone whose name was Barty Crouch Jr., was gonna try and kill young Harry. Charles explained how in order to find out everything he could about Harry, he read the minds of everyone within both the Graveyard and at Hogwarts, as Telepathy was his gift.

Which is how he found out the truth of Dumbledore. Dumbledore had known of the life young Harry had lived and was responsible for most of what Harry went through as he placed spells of negative nature upon the Dursley family. Something no one knew of. He spilled all of Dumbledores secrets, plots to steal his family fortune, illegally tie him to a family that Dumbledore controlled much better than anyone. That Dumbledore was even in possession of a Potter Heirloom he stole from the Potter home at Godrics Hollow, a Pensieve to be more accurate. Dumbledores crimes was to extensive to speak of as Charles revealed all that he found in the false Light Lords mind. But most appalling was constantly using mind magics on Cornelius Fudge as well as Harry Potter, and placing Magical Blocks on Harry himself.

Amelia was fuming as was Cornelius Fudge who made a mental note to see a mind healer, at least until Charles volunteered to undue the mental magic through his own gifts with no charge. Cornelius gave his permission since it was offered freely and in front of witnesses. Minutes later, an enraged Minister of magic used Dumbledores floo to call in every Auror he knew as he then began ordering them to find and arrest Lucius Malfoy, Deloris Umbridge, and several others that were possibly still alive. When the Aurors went about their duties, Cornelius then turned to Charles and extended a hand to Charles and declared in a voice that spoke of his position, "I Cornelius Oswald Fudge, offer my alliance to you Charles Xavier in the hopes of a better future, and that our two species may come together in the direst of times."

Taking the Ministers hand Charles answered, "I Charles Xavier accept this alliance. I also offer an alliance to you Cornelius Fudge in the hopes of a better future, and that our two species may come together in the direst of times."

"So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

With that, a flash of light signifying the oath going into effect surrounded both individuals. Charles was able to verify that Dumbledore knew that Logan was infact Harry's father. Logan decided after hearing all of that and seeing Harry about to let his own beast out, he would have to take charge. "I'm taking Harry away from this world, but if this Voldemort wants my son, I wanna know why!"

"It was because of a prophecy." A new voice spoke up. Walking up in robes with hair black as night falling towards his shoulders was Severus Tobias Snape who then told Amelia everything from the night Sybill Trelawney in a drunken stupor spouted off a prophecy. And then how Dumbledore even after capturing him and allowing him to tell Voldemort. Too late to realize that the prophecy may relate and have something to do with his childhood sweetheart Lily who no matter what he tried, Dumbledore would not let him save her or her son. Dumbledore has been spurring the prophecy on though it was spoken from the mouth of a drunk.

Amelia seeing the beast in Harry finally reaching an all time high, decided to inform Minerva McGonaghall of locking the school down. Kingsley Shacklebolt who caught up with his former childhood friend from Africa, Ororo Munroe, and with his apprentice and student Nymphadora Tonks was ordered to send Albus to a specialized cell to await interrigation as she stunned him thrice for good measure as she then removed his wand from his person as well. Another couple of Aurors arrested Severus Snape for his involvement as Charles could sense how this finally freed the man from a heavy burden on his heart. Charles promised to see if there was anything he could do for the now former potions professor. The other aurors went to check on Peter and the false moony after Charles was able to help moments later in identifying the man as Barty Crouch Jr. and that Alastor Moody was with a magical trunk, hungry and dehydrated. Another Auror was dispatched to seek and arrest Sybill Trelawney for her part in this mess and would be charged as an accessory that resulted in murder of the Potters and the mental damage on the Longbottoms.

When Charles asked how bad the damage was within the minds of the Longbottoms, the Minister spoke of how Frank and Alice Longbottom were in the Long-term Mental Care Ward at St. Mungos Magical Hospital. Going on a hunch, Charles asked if he could be permitted to aid in their recovery and to return them to their former selves. Neville and Augusta would be surprised days later of the miracle Charles Xavier pulled off in the restoration of the Longbottom family.

Logan asked if it was alright if he could take Harry somewhere where he could help him release his anger in a productive manner. Amelia then remembered a special room from her early days in Hogwarts that served her well and asked Minerva who would have to take over Hogwarts business if she could have an elf take Logan and Harry to said special room. When Logan asked what it was, Amelia informed him it was called the Room of Requirement that could become whatever one wanted it to be and when Minerva called on said elf that Harry called Dobby, who proceeded to showed them where it was. Hearing about this room reminded Logan of the Danger Room back at the X-Mansion. Dobby then informed them how it worked.

Harry needed a release and as they stepped in after passing through the hall in front of the wall three times asking for a room to fight in, the door opened and a room that looked like a dojo made itself known. They would not leave the room for several hours, but when they did, Harry was passed out in his fathers arms as he then exited the room with torn clothing as well as his sons clothing torn. He had Dobby summon the new Headmistress and informed her after she arrived that Harry finally got his frustration and anger out of him, at least temporarily and needed a room to place his cub in for the night as well as a bed he could use for the night next to his son. Once done, Logan watched from his son from the temporary bed in the Griffindore captains dorm that was given to them to rest in for the night.

The next day, Dumbledores name would be in ruins as well as his reputation destroyed. And the manhunt for Tom Marvolo Riddle would begin as the truth of the man turned murderer was revealed.


End file.
